The purpose of this proposal is to study the relationship between prerelocation expectations and post relocation stress of the elderly nursing home resident. It has been predicted that: (1) the strengh and pervasivness of the negative expectations of the applicant regarding nursing home life and, (2) the extent to which the expectations of each four groups (family and friends, nursing home applicants, administrators and staff, and long term residents) are congruent with the hopes and aspirations of the remaining three groups will relate to the quality of adjustment following relocation. To date forty residents have been admitted to the project. The strength and pervasiveness of the applicants positive ad negative expectations regarding nursing home life have been measured using a moderately structured interview. In addition each resident, a family member or friend of the resident, and the nursing staff have completed a survey of expectations regarding nursing home life. The quality of adjustment following relocation is being measured in terms of: (1) Six behavioral indicators of adjustment, and (2) Resident responses to the Life Satisfaction Index.